Advice
by Fifi Violet
Summary: "Dia itu.. siapa?"/"Kenapa kamu tidak mau pulang?"/"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-chan!"/"Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?"/"Bukankah Hinata anak yang manis?"/ SasuHinaIta/Canon/RnR Please..


Fifi mencoba bikin fic canon di masa kecil SasuHina. Jadi di sini semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Itachi masih menjadi seorang kakan yang sangaaaaaaaat baik *lebay*. Ceritanya Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto *maunya*.

Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, typo, minim deskripsi. Kalo ga suka mending klik _back _ajah.. Okay..

**Advice**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By FV**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tap tap tap…

Gadis kecil itu berlari sambil berderai air mata. Ia begitu sedih, kecewa, dan benci kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu lemah? Kenapa ia begitu tak berdaya? Tak salah jika _Tou-san-_nya begitu kecewa dengannya.

"Dia itu.. siapa?" tanya pemuda kecil kepada sang kakak_._

"Oh, anak yang berlari itu? Kalau dilihat dari matanya, dia pasti keluarga Hyuuga. Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke?" sang kakak balik bertanya kepada adiknya, Sasuke, yang masih berada di punggungnya.

"Emm, tak apa," jawab Sasuke.

Bruk.

"Aduh," jerit Hyuuga kecil tadi. Tanpa sengaja ia tersandung batu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, karena tak mungkin ada batu besar di tengah jalan. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lutut kanannya yang lecet. Sebenarnya luka seperti itu sudah biasa bagi gadis kecil tersebut, tapi luka itu cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya sesosok Uchiha remaja yang baru saja menurunkan adiknya dari punggungnya.

"E…eh, a-aku tidak apa- apa kok," jawab gadis Hyuuga tadi. Ia mencoba berdiri tegak namun ternyata kakinya tak mendukungnya, sehingga membuatnya hampir jatuh.

"Kau terluka, sebaiknya kau segera pulang, hem? Siapa namamu?" tanya Uchiha tadi seraya berjongkok menyejajarkan tingginya dengan sang Hyuuga kecil.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata," jawab gadis kecil itu, Hinata.

"Ooh, kenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi, dan ini adikku, Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal," Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya, Sasuke, sambil tersenyum ramah. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di samping kiri sang _aniki_.

"Sa-salam kenal, Uchiha-san," balas Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Sekarang ayo pulang! Kami akan mengantarmu," ajak Itachi. Namun Hinata kecil menggeleng lemah dengan wajah lesunya. Tak enak berbincang di tengah jalan, akhirnya Itachi mengajak Sasuke dan Hinata ke tepi, di mana ada tempat untuk mereka duduki.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau pulang?" Sasuke akhirnya mau berbicara setelah dari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan kakaknya dengan Hyuuga kecil itu.

"A-aku..," Hinata terlihat sangat sedih, tapi dia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang."

Itachi hanya tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membujuk Hinata pulang. Itachi terlhat begitu baik dan sabar menghadapi Hinata, mungkin karena ia juga mempunyai seorang adik yang sebaya dengan gadis kecil itu. Tanpa meminta Hinata untuk naik ke punggungnya, Itachi langsung menaikkan Hinata ke punggungnya, lalu berdiri diikuti Sasuke. Hinata cukup terkejut dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Ia jadi takut kalau ternyata Uchiha yang dikiranya baik pada pertemuan pertamanya itu ternyata merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya, menculik misalnya.

"U-uchiha-_san_ mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Mengantarmu pulang," jawab Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" teriak Hinata sambil meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri dari gendongan Itachi. Namun usahanya sia-sia, tentu saja anak kecil sepertinya tidak mampu melawan remaja seperti Itachi.

"Kamu harus pulang. Pasti ayah dan ibumu mencarimu. Lagi pula kamu pasti tidak bisa pulang dengan berjalan kaki sendirian, kakimu terluka," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke samping kiri bawah, melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah-langkah Itachi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Hinata, karena gadis kecil itu telah merebut tempatnya –punggung Itachi-. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak harus berjalan kaki seperti ini selama masih ada sang kakak, karena biasanya ia akan selalu digendong oleh Itachi. Tapi tak mungkin ia menjerit merengek-rengek untuk minta digendong sementara di situ juga ada Hinata, kalau ia sampai melakukan itu maka hancurlah _image_-nya sebagai keturunan Uchiha.

"Tadi pagi aku berlatih dengan Hanabi-_chan_, dan _Tou-san _selalu mengawasi latihan kami. Tapi aku dikalahkan oleh Hanabi_-chan_, sehingga _Tou-san _yang melihatnya langsung pergi. Aku tahu pasti _Tou-san_ marah dan sangat kecewa padaku, karena aku begitu lemah dan tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya," Hinata menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya langsung lari keluar dari mansion Hyuuga. Ia kembali menangis, Itachi bisa merasakan punggungnya yang mulai basah terkena air mata Hinata kecil.

"Jadi karena itu kamu kabur?" tanya Itachi. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hanabi itu adikmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, dan _Tou-san _sangat menyayanginya," wajah Hinata kembali murung.

.

.

Memang Hiashi –_Tou-san_ Hinata- lebih menyayangi Hanabi dibandingkan Hinata. Itu semua karena perkembangan Hinata sebagai seorang _Heiress _Hyuuga sangat buruk di mata Hiashi. Hiashi berharap bahwa Hinata akan menjadi gadis yang kuat, tidak seperti sekarang ini, Hinata dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh sang adik, Hanabi. Selain itu kehidupan sosialnya juga tidak terlalu baik, Hinata tidak punya banyak teman karena sifatnya yang terlalu pemalu. Hal ini membuat Hiashi ragu untuk mempercayai Hinata sebagai _heiress _Hyuuga.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak mau kalah, aku ingin mengalahkan Itachi-_nii-san_ dan membuat _Tou-san _bangga padaku," kata Sasuke dengan semangat. Itachi tersenyum mendengar celotehan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Ya, berusahalah agar suatu saat kau bisa mengalahkanku, Sasuke. Kau juga, Hinata-_chan_, kalau kau terus berlatih dengan giat kau pasti bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Kau tidak boleh kabur dari semua ini, kau harus menghadapinya dengan semangat. Kau pasti bisa!" Itachi menoleh ke kanan melihat Hinata yang saat ini menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Itachi.

"Em, ya. Aku akan berusaha. Sasuke-_chan_ pasti senang mempunyai kakak seperti Itachi_-nii-san_," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke_-chan_!" Sasuke terlihat tidak senang dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Sasuke memang tidak suka dipanggil dengan _suffix "chan"_, apalagi oleh anak perempuan, dan lagi pula Hinata belum terlalu lama mengenal Sasuke.

"_G-gomen, _Uchiha-_san,_" Hinata merasa bersalah sudah membuat Sasuke tidak senang.

"Panggil saja dia Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"B-baik. Sasuke-_san_ dan Itachi -_nii-san _pasti sering berlatih bersama," kata Hinata.

"Hn, begitulah," balas Itachi.

"_Tou-san _kalian pasti bangga dengan kalian,"

'Anak ini sok tahu sekali!' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil mendengus sebal.

"Huh, _Tou-san _selalu membangga-banggakan Itachi-_nii_, padahal aku kan juga tidak lemah," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke kecil, Sasuke tampak tidak senang, tapi wajahnya tetap saja seperti itu, tapi dari nada bicaranya terlihat bahwa Sasuke merasa iri pada Itachi. Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Kamu juga masih harus banyak berlatih, Sasuke," balas Itachi.

Itachi tahu bahwa adiknya itu sering merasa iri dan tidak senang ketika berbicara dengan menyebut-nyebut nama _Tou-san_ mereka. Fugaku –_Tou-san _Sasuke dan Itachi- sering membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan Itachi, hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke sebal. _Tou-san_-nya selalu bilang 'Jadilah seperti kakakmu, Itachi,'. Sasuke mengakui bahwa Itachi memang kuat, tapi perlu dicatat bahwa Sasuke juga masih dalam tahap perkembangan, bukan tidak mungkin saat Sasuke sudah sedewasa Itachi ia bisa menyamai atau bahkan melampaui kemampuan Itachi.

"Kalau kau mau, suatu hari nanti kau bisa berlatih dengan Sasuke," ucap Itachi.

"Dia tidak akan menang melawanku," balas Sasuke.

"Berlatih tak harus menang, asalkan bisa meningkatkan kemampuanku aku tak keberatan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa berlatih itu tidak harus menang. Mungkin hari ini kau kalah dengan adikmu, tapi jadikanlah kekalahan itu sebagai pelajaran agar kau tak mengulangi kekalahanmu itu. Benar kan?" tanya Itachi.

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk mantap. Beruntung Hinata bertemu dengan kakak-beradik Uchiha itu. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Itachi dari samping, Itachi tampak begitu ramah dan dewasa. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ke arah Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke terlihat agak aneh di matanya, berbeda sekali dengan Itachi yang mengeluarkan aura kewibawaan.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke begitu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Hinata memperhatikannya. Bukan karena kagum akan ketampanan Sasuke, tapi Hinata sedang mencari sisi keramahan di dalam diri Sasuke.

"E..eh, tak apa," jawab Hinata agak gugup karena ketahuan memperhatikan Sasuke. Tak urung pipinya merona karena malu.

Sasuke yang dari tadi masih menatap Hinata dengan agak tidak senang, kini merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gemas melihat pipi Hinata yang merona. Cepat-cepat Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Itachi menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tak jauh di depan mereka sudah tampak gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Saat mereka bertiga mendekat, seseorang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Hinata-_sama_, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang Hyuuga dewasa pada Hinata yang masih di punggung Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tadi Hinata terjatuh dan lututnya terluka," kata Itachi seraya menurunkan Hinata. Setelah turun dari gendongan Itachi, Hinata berusaha berdiri sendiri walaupun agak kesusahan, namun Hyuuga dewasa tadi segera menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" ucap Hyuuga tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tak apa, tak lama lagi kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi kalian akan masuk akademi kan?" kata Itachi.

"Ehm, suatu hari nanti Sasuke-_san _mau berlatih denganku kan?" tanya Hinata dengan antusias.

Sasuke masih diam, namun Itachi menyenggol lengan kanan Sasuke dan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hn. Kamu harus cukup kuat untuk berlatih denganku. Berlatihlah dengan giat," balas Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia merasa Sasuke mulai perhatian dengannya. Pipinya kembali memerah khas anak-anak kecil. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihatnya. Menggemaskan. Namun Sasuke cepat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ini untukmu," Hinata mendekati Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan bandul lambang konoha. Melihat Sasuke yang tetap tak bergerak, akhirnya Hinata menarik tangan kanan Sasuke, lalu menggenggamkan kalung tersebut di tangan Sasuke. Kedua Hyuuga itu pun masuk ke dalam mansion setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke kembali melihat kalung pemberian Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau memakainya? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memakainya," Itachi hendak merebut kalung itu dari tangan Sasuke, sebenarnya Itachi hanya menggoda saja.

"Tidak, ini untukku," kata Sasuke. Sasuke yang terpancing oleh kata-kata Itachi langsung memakai kalung tersebut di lehernya. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke mansion Uchiha.

"Bukankah Hinata anak yang manis?" goda Itachi di tengah perjalanan.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pulang. Aku lapar," Sasuke segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke, tentu saja menawarkan sebuah gendongan gratis. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung naik ke punggung Itachi tercinta. Haah, akhirnya digendong lagi. *bletak*

-FV-

Gaje kah? Aneh kah? OOC kah?

Kritik dan saran langsung saja ke _Review _ya… Hehe.. :D

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ bagi _readers _yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. (_)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**


End file.
